Temptation Sensation
by AlexaHaul
Summary: Once Famine rolls into town, not only is Sam's addiction to demon's blood heighten, but also for his addiction to a little brunette demon, Ruby, (played by Gen Padelecki). Read to see what Sam was doing while Dean was hunting the Horseman. From My Bloody Valentine. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Temptation. Sensation

Sam was bored out of his mind sitting handcuffed to the sink while his brother was out fighting Famine. He was in a cold sweat and his breathing was uneven and raged. Sam could literally hear his heart pounding in his ears. His throat was burning for that sickly sweet taste of demon blood. The affect that the Famine had on him was unbearable. He wanted demon blood. He needed it. The craving was driving him insane. He put his head against the cold porcelain of the sink which helped a little until the heat coming off his forehead made it warm again. He needed to get out of the bathroom and call Ruby to get his fix once again. Out of pure frustration he grabbed the piping and shook it with all his might. He needed to get out an call Ruby for his fix. HE shook and shook the pipe but it wouldn't budge. That's when he heard a noise coming from the main room of the hotel room and the scraping of the warborbe move away from in front of the door.

"Guys! Guys what happened? I don't think it worked,I think I am still...hungry" Suddenly the bathroom door was ripped open, but it wasn't Dean and Cas standing in the doorway but two demons in meat suits, One as a tall women with long sleek dark brown hair and the other as a smaller male.

"Well look at this, someone trust you up for us," Said that women with an evil grin and a look of hunger in her eyes. "Boss says we can't kill you," She eyed his handcuffs "But I bet we can break off a few pieces." The women looks over at the smaller blonde male and he takes a step forward. He bends down and grabs either one of Sam wrists and with a hard tug, the chain breaks free.

Sam takes this opputurity and quickly raises both his hands and smacks the demon in his face, sending his flying, backwards into the bathtub. The women looks at the Winchester boy with total surprise ( I mean did she really think he would go so easily?) as Sam gets to his feet and full on tackles with women demon. They crash into the glass coffee table and glass shatters everywhere. Before the demon could react, Sam grabs a big piece of glass and plunges it straight into the women neck.

Just at the sight of the blood, Sam quickly removes the glass shard and replaces it with his lips. The second the blood touched his tongue, all of Sam's nerves thought his body tingles and makes him feel like he just shot the world's greatest drug in the world. There was no stopping him now. He put his hand behind the woman's head and lifted her shoulders off the ground so he could get better access to the veins.

"Get him off! GET HIM OFF!" the women demon screamed as the blonde male emerges from the bathroom. The male grabs the back of Sam's shirt and pulls once but Sam refuses to let go. The Male pulls another time but even harder. Sam lost contact with the blood for a split second but pulls against the male and bites down on the woman's neck..

Sam continues to drink as the male gives up on pull him off but instead goes and grabs that coat rack and swings it back behind his head. Before the male could finish his swing, Sam lets go of the women and stretches a hand out toward the male making him fly back into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Wait your turn," Said Sam in a demonic voice "Now where were we," Sam said turning back to the women underneath her. Sam replaced his lips back on the still bleeding wound on the demons neck and continued his feast. She wrestled under him trying to get away but the more Sam drank the more stronger he got.

Finally the demon gave up since she could not escape with her physical form, black smoke poured out of her mouth and quickly flew out the window before Sam could use his physic power and vanquish her himself. Now the blood rendered useless since the demon was no longer the girl, Sam removed his mouth from the now dead _human _body. Still straddling the dead body, Sam sat on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked the remaining blood from there.

A moan came from the corner of the room where the male meat suit lay. Still thirsty Sam rushed over to the male and used his physic power to keep the demon trapped in the body that he was wearing. Sam unsheathed his knife from his hips and slashed the guys arm, through the suit he was wearing and make a nice slice in his arm and drank. The male screamed as he was trapped and Sam drained him. Once the meat suit ran dry, Sam exercised the demon.

Still craving the demons blood Sam knew the only Demon that he could call to get his fix, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Well hey there Sammy boy, are you calling cause you miss me?" Ruby's cute and seductive voice answered the call only after a few rings.

"I...need," Sam was finding it hard to ask for what he wanted.

"What Sammy, what do you need? I want to hear you beg for it. Beg for me. Do it."

"I want you...No it's much stronger than that...I need you, I need your blood. I want to feel you soft skin under my lips and your sweet blood in my mouth," under normal circumstances Sam would have never said anything like that, but Famines affect wasn't making him act normal.

" I love it when you beg babe, makes Mama hot. Coincidentally I just happen to be close by. Tell me where you are and I'll be right over." Sam told her what motel and room number he was in, then hung up the phone.

Seeing how much of a mess that the room was in, he quickly cleaned up the mess and stowed the bodies in the bathroom, locking the door. Once he was done there was a knocking on the door. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ruby was leaning the door way with one arm above her head in a seductive posse. Sam's breath caught in his throat. Instead of the normal clothing style that she normally wore, she was only wearing a trench coat that went passed her knees. And since it wasn't actually raining or bad weather out, Sam could imagen what was underneath that coat.

"Either your gun is in your pocket, or your just happy to see me," Sam looked down and there was a large bulge where his zipper is. "So are you going to let me in or you gonna make a girl stand out in the cold all night," It wasn't actually cold out but Sam got the idea, he stepped aside and stepped in. Before he closed the door Sam peered out and listened hard for the loud sound of the Impala making sure that Dean hadn't come back from his conquest early, the carefully placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door then dead bolted the door shut.

"Sorry if it took me a while to get here, but I wanted to pick up something...special," Ruby dropped her trench coat. Sam knew it, all she was wearing underneath was silky, black, lace lingerie. Sam could literally feel the blood rush to his cock. It was flowing so fast he needed to sit down or else his legs would betray him and give way, so he carefully walked over to the edge of one of the beds and sat down hard.

"Well by your dumb sturck face I guess you like, and also the fact that you can't stop staring at my boobs is also a big hint." Ruby crossed the room and straddled herself on Sam lap and tangled her hands in his long thick hair. She dragged her lips across his cheek and stopped at his ear.

"Now tell me Sammy...tell me exactly bad you want me...how much you need me, and what you will do for me in return."

"Anything you want...I'll do anything you want...just give it to me," Sam placed his hands at the base of her neck and the small of her back and pulled her closer so there was no space in between them and he started to nibble on her neck right above her carotid artery.

"Damn Sam, let me get the knife out before you take a chunk out of my neck, maybe I should start calling you Sampire," Ruby chuckled at her own joke but Sam kept nibbling. Ruby pulled his face away from his neck and planted her mouth on his. He willingly opened her mouth to her and Ruby could taste the blood on his tongue.

"Wow, Sammy you have been a naughty boy...tisk tisk...maybe I should fix that," Ruby roughly placed her lips on his again, while slowly grinding against the hard lump in his pants. Sam moaned into Ruby's mouth. Ruby removed her mouth from his and slide off his lap and onto the ground.

"Off," she commanded while pointing at Sam's shirt and pants. He quickly disrobe letting his cock stand up, directly in front of Ruby's face, so close that he could literally feel her breath on his membrane. Sam loudly moaned as she blew hot air on him and ever so slowly placed her lips on his head and slowly worked her way down his long thick cock. Sam groaned at the pace that she was going and almost just grabbed the back of her head and shove her down. But he admitted that he would do anything she wanted to him and this was exactly what she wanted, she wanted to torture him until he begged her to fuck him, to let him suck on her sweet blood.

"Oh God!" Sam cried as Ruby finally reached the bottom, which was a feat for some people. Just as slowly as she went down, she came back up again, making a sexy smacking noise as she reached the top.

"Sorry to dissapoint, but God has nothing to do with this," Ruby chuckled once again.

Sam collasped on his back and put his hands on his eyes, the sexual sensation making him also get on all fours and beg her to let him fuck her and fuck her hard.

"You know what I want, and you know what I am going to do until I get it and..."

"I want to fuck you! I want to be inside you and fuck you until we both cum! I want to suck your sweet blood as I cum, I need to be inside you and your blood in me!" Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed her and he needed her now.

"Now was that so hard?" Ruby said with a quirky cute smile before she literally drove her mouth back onto his cock and sucked him hard. Harder than anyone had ever sucked him before. Sam nearly screamed at the sheer pleasure that he was experiencing.

He couldn't help himself from placing his hands on either side of her face and made her bob her head up and down on his rock hard membrane. He couldn't control the slur of words that were nearly forced out of his mouth, words like _shit, holy fuck, yes, yes YES, I'M GONNA CUM!_ At the sound of that literally threw herself back on to the floor and out of Sam's grip.

"Now none of that now. We still have a long way to go before we get to that point," Sam let a sound out that closely sounded like a whimper. "Besides, it's my turn," Ruby got off the floor and laid her self on the other bed, propped on her elbows with her heels on the edge of the bed, giving Sam a lovely view of the black lace underwear that she was wearing. Now it was Sam's turn to be on his knees and he crossed to the other bad and planted himself in front of her, just like she did for him. Sam kissed her crotch through the fabric and he could tell that she was already soaking wet inside. He nearly growled as he grabbed her panties on either side of her thighs and pulled them off, closely ripping them off her.

Before he dove into her like she did for him she stopped and pulled out a knife out of her stiletto boots and dragged it across she skin right above her two vag lips and let the blood flow down.

"Makes it for enjoyable for you...well what are you waiting for, dig in," Sam flashed her a blue ribbon winning smile and did exactly what she said and dug in.


	2. Chapter 2

He placed his lips carefully on the new sensitive cut which Ruby made a sound that was mixed between a hiss and a moan. Once the sweet blood touched his lips he couldn't help himself any longer. He wrapped his mouth completely around the cut and sucked as hard as he could, getting as much blood that he could. His concentration was broken when Ruby seductively ran her hands through his long think hair. Not wanting to forget about her pleasure, Sam slowly slipped two fingers into Ruby's heat. That erupted another set of moans as Sam slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, slow and rhythmic just like she did for him.

"Oh God! Yes! Don't stop! Please, finger me harder!SAM!" Ruby screamed nearly at the top of her lungs.

Sam removed his lips from the cut and said "Sorry Hun, but god doesn't have anything to do with it. Now it's your turn to beg," He added an extra sinister smile to prove his point.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard Sam Winchester! I need to feel your big cock inside me! I want to cum on your dick so hard! I want to cum with you! Please just fuck me good and hard!" without missing a beat Sam jumped up from the ground and in one swift movement, plunged himself deep inside of her, all the way down to the base. Ruby screamed, but Sam couldn't tell if it was a pain or pleasure scream, but he didn't really care. He was pumping his hips as hard and fast as he could. Most of Sam's weight was supported by his arms on either side of her shoulders and his knees on the edge of the bed with Ruby's legs wrapped around his waist. Since Ruby was so much smaller than his, her mouth was at the perfect spot to suck on the most sensitive spot on Sam's body, right where his jaw bone meet his neck.

Sam collapsed his left arm so that Ruby could get better access to his spot and he could moan and scream into the mattress, so to not make so much noise that his neighbors called the front desk and they got kicked out. Ruby on the other hand was making so much noise that Sam had to take his left hand and cover her mouth. Ruby didn't really like that so she bit down on the fleshiest part of his hand. Something inside of Sam really liked the pain mixed with the pain because within second he was cumming inside of Ruby. He was spurting his hot juices inside her. Feeling the heat from Sam's cum, Ruby was cumming, cumming so hard that she actually squirted her hot juices on his stomach. Ruby's orgasm was so strong without meaning to she dug her nails into Sam's broad back, drawing a little blood. Sam stayed perfectly still as they rolled through their aftershocks. Not until he was completely flaccid did Sam removed his self and flopped on the bed next to Ruby.

The couple both took a second to grab their breath. Ruby was the first to move. She rolled onto her side and lean against Sam.

"We should do this more often, and not wait for Famine to roll into town to give us an excuse either."

"Well you know about Dean and his opinion about our relationship," That's when Sam bolted straight up "Dean!" in all the chaos of the sex, he completely forgot that Dean was trying to fight a horsemen nearly by himself. "I have to go save him, he should have been back by now!" Sam quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room, leaving Ruby behind and not even bothering to wipe his mouth.

The End


End file.
